


The Welcoming Committee

by QuidnamInferorum



Series: Hunting Lessons [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuidnamInferorum/pseuds/QuidnamInferorum
Summary: The Winchesters arrive at Avengers Tower for their first day. A continuing Christmas gift for wayward-marvel-and-more on tumblr/elroymarvelous here on A03.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLibby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/gifts).



“It’s even uglier in person,” Y/N groaned as she looked up. She held her hand over her eyes, her trucker cap doing nothing to shield her Y/E/C eyes from the bright New York sun as she looked up at the massive tower in front of her.

Dean grunted beside her as he dropped their bags. He then wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close. “C’mon sweetheart, it’s only for a while.”

“You’re taking me to a Broadway show. This is the only way I’ll put up with this gross injustice.”

“Whoa, now hold on a minute–”

“You know what, I bet SHIELD could pull some strings, get us tickets to _Hamilton_. Make it happen, Winchester.”

Dean groaned, running a hand down his face in frustration. She grinned, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “Oh, c’mon, you’ll live.”

Sam rolled his eyes, shoving a bag into Dean’s hands. “C’mon, let’s get inside. I wanna check this place out!”

Dean grumbled, throwing the bag’s strap over his shoulder. Y/N picked up her own duffle, intertwined her fingers with her boyfriend’s free hand, and followed Sam into the building.

Inside was beautiful. It was like a museum, where everything was beautiful and if you touched anything, it’d break and you’d spend the rest of your life paying for it. It was all brightly colored and had floor-to-ceiling windows in the front to bring in enough natural light to blind people.

It was also empty.

“So the director of SHIELD can come meet us, but no one else?” Dean grumbled.

Y/N squeezed his hand, giving him a teasing smile. “C’mon, their lives don’t revolve around us.”

“They do when they’re the ones who want us here.”

Sam shrugged, nodding, silently agreeing.

Y/N pulled out her phone, dropping her bag in the meantime. “Who’re we supposed to meet again?”

Both Winchester brothers shrugged in unison, which made her eyes nearly roll out of her skull.

“As usual, I don’t know what I’d do without you guys,” she snarked, looking through her contacts for anyone she could call.

With that, the elevator door in the corner binged and opened, revealing a woman wearing a lab coat. Her short brown hair was half-pulled up into a ponytail high on her head, her matching eyes looking down as she leaned against the elevator for support. She breathing as heavily as someone who’d just run a marathon, and looked more than a little frazzled.

The hunters didn’t say a word, just watching her with wide eyes.

It took the elevator nearly closing on her for her to notice that she had arrived at her destination. She pushed her square glasses back into place, since they had nearly slid down off her nose. She stepped out, falling back against the wall in front of the elevator. “H-Hey…” she waved.

“You okay?” Dean frowned, his eyebrow raising.

She waved him off, laughing breathlessly instead of answering. She gulped thickly before giving them a bright smile. “I’m sorry. You haven’t been waiting long, have you?”

“We just got in,” Y/N’s brow furrowed in worry. “You’re okay.”

“Thank goodness,” she sighed heavily. Her brown eyes finally flitted about the three, landing last on the tallest Winchester. A smattering of pink nested on her cheeks, and she returned her gaze to Y/N, the safest option. She smiled awkwardly. “Sorry, no one told me until I was supposed to meet you guys down here.”

“Oh, already so happy we signed up for this,” Dean mumbled, earning him an elbow in his side. He winced, pouting down at the offended.

She glared up at him before turning back to the girl. “Excuse Dean, he gets cranky unless he’s had his nap.”

Dean glared at her, but said nothing.

The girl in the lab coat smoothed down her hair before holding her hand out. “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m ElRoy Stark.”

“Y/N Y/L/N,” the hunter replied as the girls shook hands. “This is my boyfriend, Dean Winchester, and his brother, Sam.”

Dean had given ElRoy a nod and a small smile, his hand finding Y/N’s once more to link fingers with. Sam, however, had eagerly jumped in to shake ElRoy’s hand, his dimpled smile making an appearance. He’d expressed his joy at meeting her, and her blush got a bit worse.

Y/N and Dean shared a knowing look, but kept quiet.

However, ElRoy and Sam ended up smiling goofily at each so much that the elder Winchester finally cleared his throat to bring them back to reality.

Sam narrowed his eyes just slightly at his brother, whilst ElRoy began apologizing for zoning out. “Sorry, I’m supposed to show you around, aren’t I?”

“That’d be awesome,” Dean replied.

With that, they all clambered into the elevator.

“Hello, Ms. Stark,” a calm, collected, and emotionless voice greeted from the speakers.

“Hey FRIDAY. Where’s Tony?”

“He’s in the lab with Dr. Banner.”

“Then to the lab, please!”

The elevator jolted to life, the ride still somehow managing to be smooth as silk.

Dean’s hand squeezed Y/N’s tightly. She leaned her head on his shoulder, trying silently to assure him that this wasn’t a trap, that they were fine without letting ElRoy in on her boyfriend’s nervousness.

“Would it be okay if we dropped our bags off before meeting everyone?” Sam asked, his puppy dog eyes beginning to make an appearance.

In their defense, they had been on the road for hours, and were exhausted.

ElRoy seemed to be sympathetic. “Sorry, but you need special access to go to the residential floors, which only Tony can grant. It’s a security thing.”

Sam nodded, his hazel eyes never leaving the girl in the lab coat.

“Tony?” Dean clarified.

“Tony Stark, the guy who owns the building.”

“You’re related to the guy who owns the building?” Y/N huffed out a humorless laugh. “Well, I certainly feel special.”

ElRoy shrugged. “Well, with all the SHIELD’s told us about you, I guess they figured you were worth my time.”

“Worth the time of Iron Man’s relative–I want that on my tombstone,” Y/N grinned.

ElRoy chuckled. “Sister, if you want to be more specific.”

“You’re Iron Man’s sister?” Sam clarified, his hazel eyes widening.

She shrugged. “Well, when you put it like that…”

Dean grinned. “Well, that’s something you and Sam have in common–you’re both related to someone awesome.”

Y/N elbowed him, biting back a grin. Not so much at his lame joke, but more at the fact that, in unison, ElRoy and Sam had turned to the eldest Winchester and given beautiful bitchfaces in response.

The doors to the elevator opened, and ElRoy led them out into the hallway. She veered off to the right. The wall was made almost entirely of glass, which allowed the hunters a look into the lab.

Two men were working in the room, surrounded by beautiful tools and technology that they couldn’t identify. One man stood there, easily recognizable from television, his swaggering demeanor and stance giving him away before they even saw the light in his chest. The other man was hunched over a table, rimless glasses resting on his nose as he concentrated on whatever he was working on.

ElRoy swiped her ID over the scanner next to the door. The sound made both men look up, their eyebrows shooting up.

“Ah, the prodigal assistant returns!” The billionaire threw his arms open, a giant smile on his face.

She frowned, her eyes narrowing. “I’m not your assistant,” she grumbled. “Stop giving them the wrong idea.”

“What kind of brother would I be if I didn’t torment at every turn?”

“A good one,” she frowned, shoving him playfully.

The other man added, “She has a point, Tony.”

“Et tu, Bruce?”

Y/N giggled, which reminded them that they had guests.

ElRoy turned to her brother. “That’s right–the Winchesters are here, and they need access to their rooms.”

That was the first time Tony got a real, good look at the new additions to the room.

All three hunters were dressed in their usual gear: flannel overshirts, dark undershirts, blue jeans, and work boots. Add to that they had just come off a long haul road trip from Kansas and they looked a little worse for the wear.

Tony raised an eyebrow, turning to his sister. “You’re sure this is them?”

Dean bristled, but Y/N’s hand came up to calm him. “Whoa there, boy,” she muttered under her breath.

Sam stepped forward, stepping between his brother and the billionaire before it came to blows. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir. I’m Sam, that’s my brother, Dean, and his girlfriend, Y/N.”

“Great. Well, can’t wait to start classes, teach,” he gave a condescending smile, patting him harshly on the shoulder.

Sam looked at him like he was insane, and Dean twitched under Y/N’s touch, ready to kick some ass.

The other man stopped whatever he was working on, slipping his glasses off and placing them on the table as he stood. He walked over, extending his hand like an olive branch. “Pardon Tony, he doesn’t like to be reminded that he doesn’t know everything. I’m Dr. Bruce Banner.”

Dean glowed like a kid on Christmas morning. “You’re the Hulk, right?” Bruce tensed, but Dean was already fanboying. “Oh man, that’s so awesome, dude. So, how does it work?”

Tony hopped in. “You get him angry and he turns into a giant, rage-filled monster. I’ve been researching,” he wiggled the small silver stick in his hand. “His triggers.”

“Sticking him with a mini-cattle prod is not research.”

“I have you to take notes, assistant.”

That earned him a smack. “Residential clearance. Now.”

“Yeah, yeah, FRIDAY? They’re all cleared to go to all floors.”

“Noted, Mr. Stark.”

“Oh, that’s not scary,” Y/N mumbled.

“No, not even a little,” Dean agreed.

“Alright, go, get settled. Classes start soon, I assume?” Tony flounced away, back to whatever he and Bruce had been working on.

“Um,” Sam began. “Sure. Once we unpack and ward everything, we’ll be good to go.”

“Ward?” Bruce frowned.

“Well, yeah, just for the basics,” Sam clarified.

“Demons, angels, shifters, the whole nine,” his brother clarified.

“What does warding entail?”

Y/N grinned and put her bag on the table. She reached in and, like a magician pulling a rabbit from a hat, she produced a can of spray paint.

“Oh,” ElRoy grinned, turning to needle her brother. “ _Please_ let me be there when you tell Pepper!”


End file.
